In many electronics applications, an analog input signal is converted to a digital output signal (e.g., for further digital signal processing). For instance, in precision measurement systems, electronics are provided with one or more sensors to make measurements, and these sensors may generate an analog signal. The analog signal would then be provided to an ADC as input to generate a digital output signal for further processing. In another instance, an antenna generates an analog signal based on the electromagnetic waves carrying information/signals in the air. The analog signal generated by the antenna is then provided as input to an ADC to generate a digital output signal for further processing.
ADCs can be found in many places such as broadband communication systems, audio systems, receiver systems, etc. ADCs can translate analog electrical signals representing real-world phenomena, e.g., light, sound, temperature or pressure for data processing purposes. ADCs are used in a broad range of applications including Communications, Energy, Healthcare, Instrumentation and Measurement, Motor and Power Control, Industrial Automation and Aerospace/Defense. Designing an ADC is a non-trivial task because each application may have different needs in speed, performance, power, cost, and size. As the applications needing ADCs grow, the need for accurate and reliable conversion performance also grows.
ADCs are electronic devices that convert a continuous physical quantity carried by an analog signal to a digital number that represents the quantity's amplitude (or to a digital signal carrying that digital number). The conversion involves quantization of the analog input signal, so it would introduce a small amount of error. Typically the quantization occurs through periodic sampling of the analog input signal. The result is a sequence of digital values (i.e., a digital signal) that has converted a continuous-amplitude analog input signal to a discrete-time and discrete-amplitude digital signal. An ADC can be defined by the following application requirements: its bandwidth (the range of frequencies of analog signals it can properly convert to a digital signal) and its resolution (the number of discrete levels the maximum analog signal can be divided into and represented in the digital signal). An ADC also has various specifications for quantifying ADC dynamic performance, including signal-to-noise-and-distortion ratio (SINAD), effective number of bits (ENOB), signal to noise ratio (SNR), signal to quantization noise ratio (SQNR), noise spectral density (NSD), total harmonic distortion (THD), total harmonic distortion plus noise (THD+N), and spurious free dynamic range (SFDR). ADCs have many different designs, which can be chosen based on the application requirements and performance specifications.